


Consign to Pandemonium

by finitendings



Category: Bones (TV), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e22, Episode: s06e25 Aliyah, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconnected one-shots pertaining to 6.22 Legend and beyond.  Part Canon and part AU.  TIVA angst.  Team featured.  Partial Crossover with NCIS: Los Angeles and Bones in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Act 1 - Special Agent Sam Hanna's POV

**Act 1: Legend**

_Word Count: 235_

"Who are you?"

"Mossad."

The name of the Israeli national intelligence agency wasn't foreign to Special Agent Sam Hanna, in fact, he still had quite a few contacts that he could call up to verify Michael Rivkin's identity. As he quickly brainstormed a potential name, Rivkin surprised them by supplying one of his own, "Ziva David."

Now, that was a name he hadn't been expecting.

Though there were scant personal details about the Director of Mossad, it was common enough knowledge that Eli David had a daughter, who was a Mossad operative.

Some years ago, Sam was part of an operative to infiltrate a sex trade ring in Damascus. When he and his team descended on the hideout, they managed to rescue half a dozen survivors, including one who wore the Star of David around her neck. He didn't know her name at the time, but when he asked what happened, she paralyzed him with her bistre eyes and said, "I won't let them capture me alive."

It was only afterwards that he knew ... and over time, he heard tales of clandestine missions in remote nowheres that had left only destruction and no prisoners. Ziva David had amassed a reputation of not leaving loose ends to be untangled.

But, there was one story that he figured was the stuff of legends: he doubted that anyone can kill a person 18 different ways with a paperclip.


	2. Lies

**Act 2: Lies**

_Word Count: 300_

It was something that Ziva lived with from the time that she had stopped searching for her father in the audience at her ballet recitals. She did not doubt his concerns for her wellbeing. Yet, part of her would linger to seek and to question, only to arrive at the same conclusion.

_"They do as I say."_

_"Rivkin?"_

_"Always."_

Her life was an assemblage of lies and half truths.

_"What's any of it real?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_  
_She stared into his face, familiar yet foreign. Tony was right to suspect who was asking the questions: her father or the Director of Mossad?

_"What is it you expect from me?"_

_"I expect your loyalty. To me and only me!"_

He spoke as her director, but what lies beneath that ultimatum was fear and a realization.

_"Because Ziva, I don't know who you answer to anymore: NCIS or Mossad."_

The day she announced her intention to volunteer for the Mossad, her father took her aside and said, "One can never truly know a person or their secrets, remember that Ziva." She was only a child then.

_"Now answer me, was it real?"_

_"I don't know ... perhaps."_

As an adult, she knew that it was the only time that he had been truly honest with her.

_"You loved him."_

In the aftermath of the Tony/ Jeanne debacle, she chastised her partner about having feelings, feelings that should be let go. His rebuttal was that the heart wants what it wants.

Even now, she stood by her previous convictions to safeguard that part of her that would always be searching for her father at dance performances, for a lover who would not betray her at the orders of some intelligence agency. That part of her was true, the rest ...

_"I guess I'll never know."_


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ziva plans to finish Michael's last mission and assembles her team. Spoilers for Legends (i & ii) and Aliyah

**Act 3: Plans**

Challenge # 119 - Beginnings

_Words: 100_

Less than 24 hours after she watched that plane depart for Washington D.C., she already compiling intel from what Michael left off in his last mission. Mentally, she made timelines and composed contingency plans, supporting them with what she already know from her previous email correspondences and comparing them with official Mossad records. There were too many unknowns, and even fewer leads, but it was not the first time that she had to make do with less. Like Michael, she would begin in Yemen. But, what she would find was unknown, she could only pray that she would return alive.

Challenge #65 - Team

_Words: 300_

Her father had granted her request to assemble a team that would accompany her on her mission. The circumstance were already volatile, but the objective could only be entrusted to a limited circle. In the end, Ziva had chosen two others.

The first was an easy one: Shmuel Rubenstein. He did not work for Mossad despite their shared childhoods. He specialized in linguistics and technology at the  _Bundesnachrichtendienst_ , the German foreign intelligence agency. He also had contacts and security clearances for various organizations that he wouldn't name. They collaborated before where they both came out with multiple contusions, lacerations and broken appendages. She ended up with a coma in a German hospital, but they got the job done. Unlike some of her other partners, Shmuel's presence was calming one. It was reminiscent to working with McGee at the NCIS.

Her second choice was a more complicated one. Amit Hadar without a doubt, was a skilled officer, honed by years of experience both on the field and within the confines of the director's office. She was correct in her accusation that he had her father's ear. Though she could not necessarily access the inexplicable knowledge which Hadar possessed, it was still invaluable resource at her disposal. Not to mention, despite any past grievances that she had with him, Hadar had been always a voice of reason. He was almost the equivalent of Gibbs; Hadar's words were brusque and firm, but also protective and affectionate. When she made her request, his eyebrow arched not in reproach, but in silent understanding.

So, she journeyed to Africa accompanied by Hadar. Shmuel would rendezvous with them once he established connection with a few contacts in that region. Fingering her Star of David, she turned to one third of her team and said, "Watch my six."


	4. Act IV - Interim Thoughts (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give her time to remember who she can trust. Tony's thoughts as he was about to dial Ziva at the end of Aliyah.

_Words: 300_   
  


_If you stop forcing things, they’ll come to you._

  
  
It was funny how he would recall the seemingly innocuous statement from a year ago when they were working on the case with Thomas Zuri. On a superficial level, Ziva was chiding him about forcing that blasted dollar bill into vending machine, but the context then and now were far more profound.  
  
At the time, he was skirting around the question about soulmates.  
  
Now, he shook his head at the idea that perhaps Ziva was truly Obi Wan that she was able to foretell the events from the last several months. Ever since Ziva made that rather impromptu trip back to Tel Aviv, he had been forcing the Rivkin issue, questioning, demanding, antagonizing. He refused to backdown despite her blatant attempts and even resorted to enlisting Abby’s help on his singular quest for answers.  
  
He was to say the least concerned. Time was always of an essence and if she was somehow entrenched too deep, he wanted to be the first to know. That fundamental need to protect her was enough incentive to go to her apartment that night.  
  
He knew there would be repercussions with Rivkin’s death, but with Ziva choosing to stay in Israel, he felt all the more overwhelmed by their confrontation.  
  
Hit with the realization that it would be some time before he would see her again and the primal need to hear her voice, he reached for his cell phone to dial a familiar number, only to pause with his thumb hovering over the call button. ‘Maybe, this is the one time you need to stop.’  
  
He looked up surprised, to meet Gibbs’ turbulent blues. ‘Give her time to remember who she can trust.’  
  
He sighed and closed his cell, “Guess she'll call when she's ready.”


End file.
